


suddenly I meet your face

by Toootie



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Episode: s03e02 The Sign of Three, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-20 09:16:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4781945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toootie/pseuds/Toootie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Nie siadam w twoim krześle.- powiedział Sherlock.- Jest twoje.</p>
            </blockquote>





	suddenly I meet your face

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [suddenly I meet your face](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1128794) by [coloredink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coloredink/pseuds/coloredink). 



John zatrzymał się na progu z kluczem w dłoni.   
„-Idź- powiedziała.- On ciebie potrzebuje.- powiedziała.  
-Ale –zaprotestował, a ona nie pozwoliła mu powiedzieć następnego słowa.  
\- Wyszedł po pierwszym tańcu, John… ludzie tańczyli razem, byli zadowoleni i co to było, to, co powiedział- coś o tym, że go teraz nie potrzebujemy, jak mamy prawdziwe dziecko w drodze? Wróci do mieszkania, nadąsany, że nikt go nie kocha. Idź.”  
I tak się tu znalazł, z kluczem, którego pani Hudson nie pozwoliła mu oddać(- Żebyś wiedział, że jesteś tu mile widziany kiedy zechcesz.) stojąc w progu na 221B Baker Street o- Boże, która jest, cholera- drugiej rano?  
Jego żona czekała na niego w domu. To była ich noc poślubna. Wyjeżdżają jutro na miesiąc miodowy.  
Sherlock prawdopodobnie i tak śpi. Śpi? Sherlock? Śmieszne.   
John wszedł.   
Wdrapał się na schody nawet cicho, choć pani Hudson była albo na weselu albo martwa dla świata ( i, tak czy inaczej, to nie będzie pierwszy raz, kiedy zostałaby obudzona łomotem w schody).   
Drzwi od 221B nie były zamknięte na klucz, ale to go nie zaalarmowało. Otwarł je pchnięciem i wszedł do salonu.   
Sherlock siedział w swoim fotelu, w ciemnościach. John musiał się postarać, by nie podskoczyć.  
\- Hej.- powiedział, starając się brzmieć jak zwykle, choć stał w mieszkaniu najlepszego przyjaciela o 02.00 rano, w ciemnościach, a przyjaciel nie witał go, ani nie okazywał w żaden sposób, że wie o jego istnieniu.   
\- Pomyślałem, że mógłbyś nadal nie spać.- dodał i wzdrygnął się na siebie. Usiadł w swym starym fotelu i wyciągnął nogi przed siebie, aż prawie dotknęły nóg Sherlocka.   
Nadal myślał o nim jako „swoim” fotelu. Zastanawiał się, czy Sherlock w nim teraz siadywał.   
\- Nie.- powiedział Sherlock. John spojrzał na niego. Nie widział go dobrze w ciemnościach. Może powinien zapalić lampę.  
\- Co?  
\- Nie siadam w nim.-powiedział Sherlock.- Jest twój.  
Aha, to znowu to czytanie w myślach. Bez wątpienia jego myśli wyraźnie odbijały się na jego twarzy albo w kierunku jego spojrzenia, czy czegoś innego.  
John się uśmiechnął.  
\- Wiesz, że ja…  
Sherlock westchnął; ze zmęczeniem całego świata, jakby John go ranił. Nudził.  
\- Co tu robisz, John ?  
John był zaskoczony.  
\- Ja…  
\- Przyszedłeś, żeby mnie żałować?  
Sherlock wstał na równe nogi tak, że mógł wisieć nad nim. Nadal miał na sobie garnitur, który nosił na weselu i płaszcz.   
John pomyślał, że może powinien przyjść wcześniej, ale tańczył, pił, wmieszał się w towarzystwo. To był jego ślub na miłość boska.  
\- Lepiej go sprawdź, co tam u Sherlocka, jest sam, pójdę i powiem mu, że nic się nie zmieni, nawet jeśli wszystko się zmieniło. Wszystko.  
Głos Sherlock wzniósł się wysoko, przedrzeźniając, ale ostatnia linijkę już wypluł z siebie:- Przestań mnie traktować z góry.  
\- Przyszedłem podziękować.- powiedział cicho John.- Za prezent ślubny. Piosenkę. Była śliczna. I przemowa. Która też była śliczna. Wszystko takie było.  
Sherlock przekrzywił głowę, wyglądając teraz jeszcze bardziej, jak gigantyczny nietoperz.  
\- Nawet morderstwo?  
John zabębnił aż palcami po podłokietniku.  
\- Próbę morderstwa. Więc wszystko w porządku.  
Uśmiechnął się do Sherlocka.   
Siedzieli tak kilka chwil. Sherlock wstał, John siedział i patrzył w górę na niego. To było znajome.  
\- Też nie siedziałem w twoim fotelu.- powiedział John.- Kiedy cię nie było. No a potem się wyprowadziłem, wiec…   
Poprawił się na siedzeniu. Sherlock odwrócił spojrzenie.  
\- Wiesz.- powiedział John. A jego głos był dalej miękki i cichy, stosowny do ciemności i kruchości tej chwili- Gdybyś ty nie. Gdybyś ty nie zniknął i zrobił… tego, nigdy bym nie poznał Mary. Więc prawie ci to zawdzięczam.   
Sherlock nie drgnął. John przejechał wierzchem dłoni po nosie.  
\- Jesteście najlepszymi rzeczami, jakie mnie spotkały i ja…- wyprostował się w fotelu. To było to, po co tu przyszedł, co Mary chciała, był pewny, by zrobił.  
\- Przyrzekłem.  
Spojrzenie Sherlock powędrowało do Johna.  
\- Już to zrobiłeś.  
\- Ta, zamknij się i słuchaj.  
John pochylił się w przód, składając razem dłonie między kolanami.- Zrobiłeś świetne przyrzeczenie, to było… dziękuje. To znaczyło dużo dla mnie. I Mary. I. Więc, tu jest jedno ode mnie, teraz, przyrzekam zawsze, zawsze być tu też dla ciebie. Obiecuję to. To się nie zmieni. To moje przyrzeczenie. Nie- wiesz co: moje i Mary  
Sherlock przełknął, usiadł znowu.  
\- Nie możesz.- wymamrotał, nie patrząc na Johna.   
Wymamrotał też coś jeszcze, coś, co brzmiało jak „dziecko”.  
\- To ty jesteś wielkim dzieciakiem.- powiedział John. Uśmiechnął się.- Głupek.


End file.
